i'm only me when i'm with you
by shmibby
Summary: She never could be herself before, then she fell for him and now she knows who she is and nothing makes her happier. Song fic, L/Q


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song

A/N: So here is the happy fic I promised you all, especially Ace's Buddy, here you are. This was the song you all picked, so I hope you enjoy. I am now officially done with class and school for three months so expect more stories, keep voting on the poll, it will help me pick songs.

Enjoy!

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

_**Friday night beneath the stars**_

_**In the field of behind your yard**_

_**You and I are pointing pictures in the sky**_

Quinn and Logan were sprawled out in the back yard, staring at the sky. Quinn's head was resting against Logan's chest and she kept laughing at the ludicrous shapes Logan was finding in the sky.

"There's a pumpkin," Logan declared pointing skyward and tracing the "pumpkin" with his finger.

Quinn laughed, "If you say so."

"You find something then," Logan scoffed at her

"Fine." Quinn glanced at the stars, she concentrated trying to form some shape in her mind, and finally she saw something. "A heart," she smiled.

Logan laughed. "Of course you would find something like that."

"What!?" Quinn sat up and looked down at him

"Nothing," he lifted his head and kissed her lightly. "You're perfect."

_**And sometimes we don't say at thing**_

_**Just listen to the crickets sing**_

_**Everything I need is right here, by my side**_

Quinn's face broke into a smile before she shook her head and laid back on his chest. He was a dork sometimes, insensitive and annoying too but, boy did she love him.

They laid there silently watching the dark sky, occasionally an owl hooted or a frog croaked, but her favorite sound was his steady heart beat beneath her. She loved this, laying here watching the sky above them. They did this every weekend and she loved every minute of it.

People teased her saying, Logan wouldn't ever be this romantic with her, but she always replied with "you have no idea,". She loved just laying next to him; it completed her day, her world. Nothing could be better and she needed nothing more than him beside her.

_**And I know everything about you**_

_**I don't wanna live without you**_

She sighed as her mind drifted. Everyone always asked why she fell for Logan, the pretty-playboy, who only loved his own reflection. Her reply was always the same, "You don't know him like I do." That statement was so true, Quinn knew things about Logan that he would never tell anyone else, or show anyone else. Star gazing was one of those things. No one believed he would do this, but he always did.

No one knew that he refused to leave in the morning without a good bye kiss. Or that he never want to bed without a goodnight from her. No one knew that he teared up at the end of the "Notebook," and "27 dresses". No one knew that he secretly loved to see her in his sweat pants and t-shirts.

No one else noticed how his smirk grew when he thought he had a good idea. Or how his eyes scrunched slightly and looked down when he was lying. Or how he hated being called spoiled, and how he would give every dollar in his back account to have her forever.

All those things mad her attracted to him, she loved every part of him. She sighed playing with the ring on her left hand, it was simple yet elegant, and it meant the world to her. It could have been plastic and she wouldn't have cared, it was what it meant that meant the most to her. It meant that she would never have to live without the guy next to her and that was more of a prized possession then all the diamonds in the world.

_**I'm only up when you're not down**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

_**It's like no matter what I do**_

__

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time**_

Quinn laughed as she thought about things that he did that drove her up the wall. Like how he constantly missprounced simple words. Or how he refused to improve his mind, even though she knew he could. Or how he was still slightly obsessed with his looks, (they had 30 mirrors in their house, no joke).

Or the minor things like not putting the toothpaste cap back on, or when he moved her experiments around or ate them. She laughed harder, when she remembered how he had eaten one of her latest experiments.

_Flashback_

_She had gotten back from class and entered the kitchen when she noticed something missing. She walked over to her plants she had on the counter. She looked closely and noticed something was indeed missing._

_"Logan," she called through the house._

_"Upstairs," his voice called. She headed up the steps and walked into the bedroom where she found Logan pulling on one of shirts. She scanned the room and saw it, one of her bannapples._

_"What is this?' she asked, holding up the half eaten fruit._

_"Not sure, but it was on the counter and it looked interesting, so I ate it," he said simply, straightening his collar. "It was good."  
"These, dear, would be my new bannapples." Quinn said, smirking, waiting for his reaction._

_"Bannapples?" he spun around, a horrified look on his face. "What? Like the ones you made in school, that had that acid that ate you away!?" he sounded terrified. "And you left them out for me to find? Are you nuts?"_

_Quinn laughed and sat cross-legged on the bed, holding the peel. "Well I guess it worked." She said simply._

_"What worked?" Logan was patting his stomach and throat as if he was going to find holes somewhere. _

_"I infused them with some neutralizing agent." She said._

_"Huh?" he was still searching._

_"I made it so they won't eat you away." She said. "You're fine, but I hope you learned a lesson."_

_"Yeah, not to eat anything in our house." He stated sitting next to her._

_"No, don't touch things that aren't yours." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Mmm… bannappley." _

_End flashback_

Quinn laughed again, shaking her head against his chest. "What?" he asked lifting his head to look at her.

"Nothing," she smiled and gave him a swift peck. He just shook his head before laying back down. Yeah, he drove her nuts, but she loved him for it.

_**The other half I'm only trying to **_

_**Let you know that what I feel is true**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you**_

__She sighed settling down. Yeah, he could drive her crazy but he meant everything to her. He had fallen for her in all her geekiness and she couldn't be happier for it.

She had dated Mark for two years, but that relationship was different than this one. She always felt like she had to live up to a certain image in his eyes. He was nerdy too, so she always felt like she had to maintain that image. Like she couldn't change or be different because that wasn't the girl he liked.

But with Logan it was different. Logan had fallen for her the whole her. Not the geeky side or the intellectual side. He didn't expect her to be only one way with him, he expected her to just be her.

She never knew who she was before; she was always following preconceived notions. But when she fell in love with Logan, she found out that she was so many different things. She was "smart, pretty, and kind of fun," to put it into his words. She loved Logan for so many reasons but the main one was because she just had to be her around him and no one else.

_**Just a small town boy and girl**_

_**Living in a crazy world**_

_**Trying to figure out what is and isn't true**_

She raised her hand to her face and gazed at the ring again. The ring that meant they were going to be together forever. In a few months, they were going to embark on a new life together, one with twists and turns. A life she was sure was going to do its best to break them and try to hurt them. They were going to suffer, but they were also going to rejoice. And she was ready for it, as long as he was right there beside her for it all.

_**And I don't try to hid my tears**_

_**My secrets or deepest fears**_

_**Through it wall nobody gets like you do**_

She felt the tears in her eyes and felt them slide from her eyes. She felt him move and slowly sit up, causing her to sit up as well.

"You alright?" he asked watching her, confusion and a nervous glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she said blinking her eyes to stop the tears.

"You know you can't lie to me." He said gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She smiled. His eyes held disbelief, but she just smiled and kissed him gently. "I'm perfect," she whispered in his ear.

She wasn't lying, she was perfect. He knew her like the back of his hand and that was wonderful to her, made her happier than anything in the world.

_**And you know everything about me**_

_**You say that you can't live without me**_

_Flashback_

_They were in the living room and the movie had just ended. Quinn sighed, sitting up and stretching her arms._

_"You're cute when you do that." Logan commented watching her._

_"Do what?" she asked, turning to him._

_"When you try to fight being tired; your eyes droop and you stretch a lot, trying to do everything you can to stay awake. Your mouth also droops slightly." He said._

_Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "You notice that?" she was amazed._

_"I notice many things. Like how you curl your hair around your finger when you're nervous, or how your eyes glow when you're excited. Or how deep down you want to learn to play a sport, just to see if you can do it." He smirked._

_Quinn was astounded, how did he know all that? She knew so many things about him, but she didn't think he noticed her like that too._

_"You know I love you more than anything right? You know that nothing in this world means more to me and that I would rather die than live one day without you." He said, sitting straighter and locking his eyes to her tear filled ones. "I don't want to live one minute without you. So will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring._

_Quinn broke down completely and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing, "Yes," over and over again._

_End Flashback_

_**That I'm up when you're down**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**_

_**It's like no matter what I do**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time**_

_**The other half I'm only trying to **_

_**Let you know that what I feel is true**_

_**And I'm only me**_

_**Who I wanna be**_

_**Well I'm only me when I'm with you**_

Quinn wrapped her arms around Logan neck and sighed as she reveled in how great this felt. Nothing could have been better.

She knew who she was now. She was Quinn, nerdy, smart, pretty, different, unique, and perfect in Logan Reese's eyes. And that person was perfect to her.

She was that person around others but she was only completely herself when she was in his arms.

_**With you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh , yeah.**_

A/N: alright there you go, I think it's alright, not my best. I cut out a chorus repeat just because it was making it long and repetitive. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
